Capitol Planet
The Capitol Planet is the center of all international relations, trade, business, and geopolitics in the entire universe, considered its capital. It is the largest entity within the Capitol District, a galaxy conglomerate of planets containing business, trade, and politics sectors (and not for inhabiting). The main palace and building in the capital is the Kur As'dan Ei Tower, where the High Universal Assembly meets annually for a council. It is the headquarters of [[Universal International|'Universal International']], whose main objective is to maintain universal organization, foster socioeconomic development, and provide peace, security, and aid. All of the Great Houses are located here, representing different designated sectors of the universe. It is home to the universally-renowned Honor Garden, which contains statues and memorials of only the most well-known universal politicians and leaders. The planet is only the size of Earth, but is the geopolitical trade capital of the universe. It was formerly the HQ of the Universal Supersystem. Overview Capitol Galaxy Capitol Planet is located in the vast Western Quadrant of the universe, in the Capitol District, or Galaxy. It is a massive galaxy containing 8 districts and conglomerations of small planets. Each planet (there are 5 sizes) is entirely colonized by large bureaucratic cities full of offices and agencies, and are assigned/named by numbers. The galaxy is very organized and planets get smaller and less important (with smaller agencies) as they go outward from CP. Each district is headed by a Great House, which orbit CP. General Nearly all civilized first-world planets in the universe are part of Universal International, whose HQ is Capitol Planet, so all major diplomacy, international relations, and trade occurs there. The surface of Capitol Planet is a single massive city containing agencies, offices, senates, courts, and more. The only inhabitants are workers (ambassadors, diplomats, politicians, businessmen, etc.). Capitol Planet hosts Universal Embassies located in each galaxy of the universe (under UI). There are thousands of spaceships that fly around the planet millions of times a day. The planet has many defense systems, perhaps the most of any planet. The planet has no native race and is made of many different races, and has a very diverse economy. The largest city on the planet is simply 'the Capitol', where the official Universal House of Affairs is located. The planet attracts billions of tourists per year. For more information about the system of UI, see here. Employment, Positions For those seeking employment, one can apply for any position (taking into consideration past employment) through departments located on any planet under Universal International's governance (such as the one in Supreme City on Earth). Obviously the standards are very high. Past experience in government, diplomacy, or international politics is required, as well as a high-leveled (equivalent of a graduate) from any educational institution. There is a massive application process that may take quite a while. If successful, you will be assigned the position you applied for, to a specific planet within the Capitol District. All workers are paid a very good wage (in Pisu's, main currency of UI), depending on position. The lowest paid may earn P30,000 annually, while the highest (chairmen of the High Council) earn P760,000. There are several ranks of positions within the district. The lowest is a Bureaucratic Agent and the highest is High Director (leaders of the 8 Great Houses, also chairmen in the High Universal Assembly). There are different term limits (typically 2 years) for each position. The highest position (technically the highest in the universe) is Master Councilman, who is also the Director of UI. The current Master Councilman is Sir Tarrod Zaynsik. High Universal Assembly The [[High Universal Assembly|'High Universal Assembly']] consists of 24 elite councilmen (representing all 8 districts) and held annually on a chosen date. It is held in the Kur As'dan Ei Tower. The purpose of the assembly is to conduct, propose, and create programs that reform, change, and productively help the universe, as well as discuss other ideas. It is hosted by the Master Councilman/Director of UI. See page for more. Kur As'dan Ei Tower The main Palace and symbol of prosperity, peace, and trade, it towers over the Capitol City and employs thousands of diplomats, ambassadors, and representatives. It is also known as the Master Embassy. Annually, a High Universal Assembly is held in the tower to conduct and direct programs and such that effect the entire universe. Honor Garden One unique trait of the planet is the ancient Honor Garden. The garden is where large, glorified statues of great leaders are built. There are hundreds of statues, and it is very lush and beautiful. Only the greatest universal leaders, politicians, and businessman get honorary statues in the garden (ones who changed the system or had a major influence on the universe). In 1103, Kuzon Jr. was inducted into the garden with an honorable statue of him, for his great influence in changing universal politics in the midst of the Herulean War. Universal Revolution - Reformation Prior to and during the Great Universal Revolution from 1113 to 1125, the entire system was different. There were 4 Great Houses each other a district, and everything else was different. Each Great House Director had no term limits, and were the Eldreyn Princes. The Master Councilman was Ninthalor, their father (de facto leader of the entire universe). During the Revolution, the entire Capitol galaxy was converted into a military state and used as HQ for the Universal Supersystem, entirely dominated by Eldreyn who believed themselves superior to all other races and warred with GUAOF, ravaging the universe. During the finale, Ninthalor escaped to the planet, where he fought SoO in front of the Kur As'dan Ei Tower, and was destroyed. After the Revolution, the entire universal system was reformed. The new system, Universal International, was introduced and founded in 1128 under Kuzon Jr.'s direction. The Capitol Galaxy was reorganized and the planet returned to its normal affairs. Category:Locations Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Planets Category:Politics Category:Lookout I/II